


Some Mornings

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: Some mornings are slower than others.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Some Mornings

Some mornings are slower than others. Some mornings there’s no blaring alarm clock, pulling them out of bed long before the sun has even thought to rise. Some mornings there’s no short walk to the gym settled a few streets down from MSBY dorms. There’s no warms up or stretches, no training, no practice.

Some mornings are slower than others. Some mornings they sleep until rays of sunlight tickle their eyelids, slowly bringing them to consciousness. Some mornings they laze in bed, soft voices greeting each other before they’re fully aware of the world. There’s no rush to be moving and out the door before the rest of the world has come to. Instead, there’s warm sheets to lay in and green tea to be made fresh.

Volleyball consumed nearly every moment they had, and Atsumu had no issue with that. Not really, since his life revolved around the sport. And without it, he wouldn’t currently be curled up on a lazy morning with Sakusa Kiyoomi beside him, neither quite feeling like moving yet.

Atsumu presses himself closer to Sakusa, his hair tickling his boyfriend’s neck. Sakusa mumbles something about brushing his teeth, but makes no effort to move and instead pulls Atsumu closer, burying his face in his hair.

Atsumu thinks he could lay here forever, in this moment. It’s not a particularly special one; in fact, most of their days off are spent like this, but he can’t help bask in the warmth of gentle rays of sunlight flooding into the room and the feeling of his boyfriend’s wrapped tightly around him.

After a while, Sakusa does get up, leaving Atsumu to sprawl across the bed. He listens to the other brush his teeth and not long after watches him stand in the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

“Do you want tea? Coffee?”

Atsumu finally sits up, stretching his arms far above his head and letting out a yawn. “I’m kind of in a tea mood,” he admits, arms falling back to his lap.

He watches Sakusa leave their bedroom and finally decides to move. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and grabs his phone before heading to the kitchen, deciding he’d rather brush his teeth after drinking tea than before.

Their little apartment treats them well. It’s small, but it’s full of life (and very clean, of course). Atsumu sits at the small, round table right beside their equally small kitchen, watching Sakusa water the various plants that have taken over the windowsills. The living room is right behind Atsumu, with a couch, TV, and coffee table taking up the space. In reality, it wasn’t anything special, but he felt that they really brought the place to life between their own quirks that had eventually melded into one over time.

Sakusa eventually sets down a cup of warm tea in front of him. He stares as Sakusa sits across from him.

“What?” Sakusa asks, brow quirked.

Atsumu puts his hands around the cup, relishing in the warmth. “Nothing,” he says, shaking his head, “I’m admiring you is all.”

Sakusa lets out a small puff of air, a smile adorning his lips as he takes his first sip of tea.

Atsumu follows along, taking a sip of tea. It’s made perfectly, but he wouldn’t expect anything less of Sakusa. “I’ve been thinking,” he starts, setting the cup of tea back on the table lightly, hand still holding onto it, “I always want to wake up beside you.”

Sakusa leans back in his seat, his dark eyes questioning, curious. “Are you asking me to marry you, Atsumu?”

Atsumu’s grip on the cup tightens for a moment, “I guess I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's three am idk???? I didn't proof read and I had no idea where I was going with this when I started so uh. Hope it was good? Thanks for reading!


End file.
